


Android Midoriya

by KrazyGames



Category: Dragon Ball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Android Midoriya Izuku, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Savage Midoriya Izuku, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyGames/pseuds/KrazyGames
Summary: Izuku is an android made by Mei to love making support gear so she is not lonely but something goes wrong and now Izuku is awake and starts his journey to becoming a hero.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp here is the android Izuku story if you notice something wrong with the story let me know.

If one were to aske Mei Hatsume if she has a social life she would shrug it off and say that their are babies to be made. The truth is she doesn't have any friends or social life in the slightest way, her parents tried to get her to socialize but nowadays all people care about are quirks. Since her quirk is weak the other children would either ignore her or bully her. After three years of people making fun of her she isolated herself and focused oh her babies. When she was 11 years old she had the most brilliant idea and this idea was going to be her ticket into UA University. If she could not make friends the normal way she would just have to build herself some friends with her tools. 

For years she would go to the trash beach and grab anything that could be useful even if they needed major fixing. She had kept making changes on what to add and what his name was going to be when she woke him up. She gave him the ability to eat and even digest food and even gave him working genital's that vibrate for reasons only known to her. However the best thing she made for him was four devices, two in his hands and two in his feet ,that let him fly, absorb and shoot out energy. The three week grounding she got for destroying the toaster during the test was worth it. She used a lot of her parents extra steel and tungsten to make the skeleton so he has heat resistance and is incredibly durable. She had even went to a barber shop in order to get hair for him, luckily a woman named Inko had just got her hair cut so she was able to give him hair. Just another 10 months before her exam, she was so glad that her father recommended her to Power Loader. 

*The day before the support recommendation exam*

"Mei you better not be having relations with your sex bot" said Hinata Hatsume, Mei's older sister has she rudely barges into the room.

"FOR THE LAST TIME HE IS NOT A SEX BOT AND EVEN IF HE WAS WHAT WE DO IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" Mei yelled back.

"Look is your toy ready yet the recommendation exam for support students is tomorrow?" Hinata asked.

"Yes I just finished the A.I program soon I will have made a real friend" Mei giggled.

"Well lets get it loaded up so we can just leave tomorrow" Hinata said.

"He has a name you know and let me just upload the A.I" Mei said.

"Whatever I don't care about this hunk of junk just hurry up" Hinata said pulling her phone out.

"Done now lets get Izuku into the car" Mei said has she unhooked the pod Izuku was in.

After an hour the sisters managed to get the pod in the back of the family van. With that done Mei ran inside straight to her bed so she had plenty of energy for tomorrow.

*The Next Day*

Of course mother nature decides to be a dick on today of all days. It was suppose to be sunny today not raining cats and dogs, why did this have to happen today. Mei and Hinata were moving has fast has they can to unload the pod and get it in. Luckily they got inside with everything and set up Mei's display, Mei looked around at the others and was only slightly impressed. Most of the inventions were basic jetpacks, lasers and portable shields all of which were slightly bulky. The only interesting thing she saw was a guy who made a railgun. 

"Welcome everyone to the UA support recommendation exam I expect great things from all of you, Power loader, 13 and I are the judges and now let us see what you got" Nedzu said.

The three made their way through each of the potential students and so far were doing their best to stay awake. Most of the inventions were things people make during their first year so far their is nothing special. After an hour of boring inventions Power Loader was ready to call it a day when they approached a guy with a railgun.

"All right Mr. Mars what is your invention?" 13 asked.

"I made a railgun that fires 10,000 volts of electricity and would love to demonstrate it for you" the guy known has Mars said before turning around and aiming at the target.

Has the gun started to charge it began to spark violently, in a panic the guy dropped his gun and dove behind a table. Power Loader told everyone to get behind something has the gun fired. Unfortunately the blast went flying straight into the computer of Mei's while it was connected to the pod.

"OH NO" Mei immediately ran to her computer and saw that is was totally scraped.

"All right is everyone ok?" Power Loader asked.

"Seems no one is injured, will you still be able to present something or would you rather reschedule ms.Hatsume" Nedzu asked.

"I don't know his pod is slightly sparking and I don't think I can fix him" Mei answered trying to open the pod.

"What do you mean 'he'?" asked 13.

Before Mei could answer the pod opened up but instead of a body falling out a figure stepped out of the pod. It was a boy with green hair wearing a skin tight black suit stepped out causing some students to panic.

"Ms.Hatsume who is this boy?" Nedzu asked.

"His name is Izuku and he is an android I made, he can fly, shoot energy and is incredibly durable" Mei explained checking over Izuku who looked around confused.

"Where am I and who are all of you?" asked Izuku who sounded bored.

"You are at UA University, well ms.Hatsume your android is spectacular can you please shut him down to make sure he is completely functional" Nedzu said.

"I won't let you shut me down you weasel" Izuku said calmly getting into a fighting stance.

"Look we don't have to fight we just want to make sure everything is ok" Power Loader said before putting a hand on Izuku's shoulder.

Izuku wasted no time and grabbing Power Loaders arm and throwing him across the room. The instant Power Loader hit the way the students ran away while 13 began to use her quirk to destroy Izuku. Mei jumped on 13's back startling the hero has she began to beg them to not hurt Izuku.

Nedzu decided he wanted to see what this Izuku can do has Power Loader dug through the ground trying to get the drop on him. Unfortunately Izuku quickly took flight and began firing powerful energy blast at the ground, but Power Loader shot out of the ground an managed to hit Izuku sending him into the ground. The boy just laid their looking bored before jumping to his feet, ready to continue the fight but was stopped by Mei hugging him from behind.

"Please stop fighting Izuku" Mei asked.

"They started it but fine has long has they don't annoy me" he said before sitting at a random table with a radio.

"How did you know he would listen to you?" asked 13.

"Oh he could have ignored me but I figured I would try to be nice" she said.

"Ok so why did you build Izuku" Nedzu asked.

"I don't have any friends so I decided to make a friend thus I built Izuku and gave him the ability to fight so he wouldn't be endanger" Mei said.

"Did you have to make it so aggressive?" Power Loader asked still sore from hitting the wall.

"That is the odd part the A.I. I made him was suppose to make him calm and have a love for technology" Mei asked.

Izuku just sat at the table watching the weasel, the state puff marshmallow man's wife and his punching bag talk to his creator. He messed with the radio for a bit and eventually he found a station and was met with the worst thing he ever heard. It was some sort of music but it sounded just awful so he threw the radio into the air and blasted it into pieces. He then noticed everyone was looking at him like he was crazy.

"What?" Izuku asked.

"Not a big fan of country music huh" 13 joked.

"That crap was music, what morons make music like that and can we arrest them?" Izuku asked with a smirk.

"Well ms.Hatsume I think I can say confidently that you are being accepted into the UA support course under one condition" Nedzu said.

"If the condition is to shut down Izuku I will refuse" Mei said sternly.

"No what I want is for Izuku here to join the hero course" Nedzu said.

"But I wanted Izuku to stay by my side" Mei said sadly.

"Don't worry you two can share a dorm and everything" Nedzu said.

"Sir I think that is not a good idea for all we know that thing is unstable" Power Loader said.

"HE, Izuku is a he and it would be up to him has said he is an android not a robot so I can't control him" Mei said.

"What does a hero do?" Izuku asked.

"Our job is to protect innocent people and arrest villians/criminals" 13 explained.

"So basically I get to fight people, get paid and the works?" Izuku asked.

"I guess" 13 said.

"Alright I will try this hero thing out for a bit but I have my own demands" Izuku said.

"What are your demands?" Nedzu asked.

"1.I want to get some clothes so I am not stuck in this, 2.I want a pickup truck and 3.I want to pick the dorm room me and Mei get" he said.

"Deal I look forward to seeing how you do during the entrance exam Izuku" Nedzu said shaking Izuku's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entrance exam, dorms and future classmates/rivals

Izuku was very disappointed when he got to the entrance exam, he had hoped to jump right into the fighting not waste two hours of his time taking a test. It was not even that difficult granted he was made to be better then most people but still. He wish Mei could have joined him so then at least something could explode but the rat said she couldn't join him. He sat in the auditorium where everyone is quietly chatting with each other. He was stuck next to a blonde with spikey hair and red eyes who for some reason annoyed him. After a while he decided to take a nap has the lights dim, but of course someone had to interrupt his nap a few minutes later he opened his eyes an looked at some blue haired boy.

"You with the green hair do you even want to be here? If you are just going to be a distraction and disrespectful then you should leave" the boy yelled/asked.

"Are you always this whiny?" Izuku asked while yawning.

"Excuse me but-" the boy said.

"Now now you two no need to fight their will be plenty of action later but to answer your question the fourth robot is worth zero points now with that out of the way" Present Mic said before dismissing everyone to get to their test sites.

Izuku got on his bus and was sitting next to some girl with a brown bowl cut hair and pink cheeks. He saw how nervous she was but decided not to bother, if she wanted to be a hero then she be able to overcome her fears. After a twelve minute bus ride he walk straight to the gate ready to fight. While waiting he saw the blue haired boy who seemed to be watching him and possibly judging him for some reason. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the gates opening, he immediately charged into the mock city leaving everyone behind. He began to fly around shooting energy at every robot he saw, it didn't take long until for him to get 34 points. Deciding he was bored he looked around and saw a girl who for some reason was naked was about to get hurt. He destroyed the robot before it could fire a single shot.

"Thanks for the save" the girl said.

"No problem but I got to ask why you are naked?" he asked.

"Well since I am invisible no one can see me so I took my clothes off so the robots couldn't see me, although it seems some of them can" she said.

"I can see you perfectly fine" he said like it was no big deal.

"WHAT" the girl screamed before covering herself.

"I can see you and why does it matter if I see you naked?" he asked.

"IT MATTERS BECAUSE i ONLY TOOK MY CLOTHES OFF BECAUSE I THOUGHT NO ONE COULD SEE ME" she screamed at him.

"Whatever I am going to kill more robots also did you know you have a birthmark in the shape of a four leaf clover on your ass" he said with a smirk before taking off leaving the embarrassed girl.

*With the teacher 10 minutes later*

"We have quite a lot of great potential students this year wouldn't you all agree?" Nedzu asked.

"I agree we have a lot of interesting student" said a blonde skeleton has he watched a blonde with an explosion quirk and a green haired boy.

"It is illogical to look potential right now when we still have the true test to get to" said Aizawa.

"Yes it is about that time Snipe if you would do the honor" with that Snipe pushed a big red button.

*Back at the testing site*

So far Izuku had earned about 80 points from destroying bot and was making his way to the gate on foot when the ground began to shake. He turned and saw a giant robot that was taller than the buildings. Shrugging he continued to walk away until he heard a call for help. He turned an saw the girl he sat next to on the bus, he noticed no one was doing anything to help so he flew to her and freed her from the rubble before taking her to the gate.

"Thank you for saving me" she said.

"No problem now I am going to set you at the gate and then I am going to deal with this" he said has he set her down.

"But why it doesn't have a point value?" the girl asked.

"I have been waiting for a challenge since I woke up so I want to take it on" he said before flying off.

He punched the head of the robot but was quickly knocked to the ground by the zero pointer. Izuku got back up and began punching the center of the robot breaking through the armor but the zero pointer seemed to have a defense system to prevent someone from getting inside of it. The lasers inside of them fired sending him to the ground, before moving to crush him. Izuku flew back to put some space between him and the zero pointer. He put his hands up has a green energy before moving them to his right side and swiping his hands sending a large wave of energy to destroy the zero pointer.

"Well at least it gave me a little challenge" Izuku said walking away has people stared at him in shock.

*A Few Days Later*

Izuku was lounging around in Mei's workshop while she tried to invent something, the key word be trying. After watching Mei blow up for about the tenth time, he decided to find something else to do but was interrupted by Mei's mom with a confused look on her face.

"Umm Izuku why is UA's principle here with a pickup truck?" she asked.

"Oh sweet he got the pickup truck like we agreed" Izuku said walking outside has Mei followed.

"Ahh young Izuku I have to say you did great at the exam, you even got first place so has agreed I got you a pickup truck" Nedzu said.

The truck was a black Ford F-150 clearly brand new. Izuku opened the driver seat and saw the leather interior and couldn't help but grin. 

"Thanks so we have to move into the dorms right?" Izuku asked.

"Yes the dorms are free to move into now just make sure you're moved in within 3 weeks" Nedzu said.

"Well I am already packed, what about you Hatsume Mei-ku?" Izuku asked using his nickname for his creator.

"I told you to stop calling me that and I am already packed" Mei said annoyed.

"First I will never stop calling you that and second get your stuff and load it in" Izuku said walking inside and grabbing his duffle bag and suit case.

"Why were you both packed this early?" Mei's father asked.

"I was built to fight so it's only natural that I pass an exam about fighting and Mei built me so their was no way UA would reject her" Izuku said has he loaded his stuff while Mei dragged her three suitcases and her toolbox out.

"Just promise you both will visit us" Mei's mom said.

"Will do, see you later" with that said Izuku started the car with and began to drive him and Mei to UA.

"Why does Izuku get a car but I don't he doesn't even have a license" Hinata whined causing the adults eyes to widen.

*At UA an hour and a half later*

"I am so glad I made you with knowledge on driving" Mei said.

"I bet you are now you wanted the room closer to the garage right?" Izuku asked.

"Yep now lets get everything settled and we can spend the next few weeks doing whatever" she said.

For the next hour Izuku set up the bedroom while Mei set up her workshop. Once both were finished the duo did whatever they could, some days they would go to the pool others they would binge Netflix. Has the days flew by they met some of Izuku's classmates, first was Endeavors son Shoto, then their was Momo, he even saw the girl he saved and the blue haired boy. After all the students were here they were all called to the living room of the dorms. Everyone looked around not sure what was going on, when all of a sudden a homeless guy walked in.

"All right listen up my name is Aizawa Shouta and I am your homeroom teacher, on the first day of class we will be having a quirk assessment test but today you are going to introduce yourself to your classmates" Aizawa said before crawling into his sleeping bag.

"Hello everyone my name is Mina Ashido and my quirk lets me shoot acid from my body" the girl now known has Mina said. Everyone soon followed introducing themselves like that until it came to the spikey blonde hair guy.

"My names Bakugou Katsuki and I am the furture number one hero so stay out of my way" he said earning annoyed looks from some of the class.

"Well I guess we know who the class clown is" Izuku said calmly.

"WHAT WAS THAT BASTURD?" Bakugou screamed.

"To be number 1 you have to be the best and I already know I am better than you" Izuku said.

"I WILL KICK YOUR ASS" Bakugou screamed.

"Well then lets head outside so I can introduce you to the ground" Izuku said. With that Iida began to lecture them while the two ran outside, the commotion drew the attention of Mei who joined them. 

"Umm who are you?" Jirou asked.

"Oh my names Mei I am in the support course but me and Izuku share a room, my quirk is Zoom and lets my eyes zoom in to whatever I am looking at" Mei explained.

The girls were about to question her when an explosion drew their attention to the fight. Bakugou was launching blast after blast at Izuku who shrugged them off while making his way to Bakugou. Izuku kicked Bakugou in the face sending him flying, however Bakugou quickly recovered and charged at Izuku and landed a powerful right hook that turned into an explosion. Needless to say that Izuku was shocked, he actually felt that hurt and that annoyed him. How dare this dollar store bomberman hurt him, angered Izuku punched Bakugou in the stomach knocking him into the air before kicking him into the ground. Before Bakugou could hit the ground he turned an fired his AP Shot at Izuku piercing his right side. Everyone was shocked but before they could do anything a grey cloth wrapped around the two and slammed them into each other, everyone turned and saw their homeroom teacher.

"It's not even the first day and you two are already causing problems" Aizawa said.

Mei ignored him and ran to Izuku unwrapping the scarf from him. When the scarf was removed everyone gasped in shock not only was he missing a chunk of his body but he was not even human.

"HOLY SHIT HE IS A ROBOT" Kamanari and Sero screamed.

"HE IS AN ANDROIND NOT A ROBOT THEIR IS A DIFFERENCE" Mei yelled has she began to assess the damage.

"Alright that's it I am not dealing with this and from now only no fighting outside of class" Aizawa said leaving the class alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of class 1-A bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their is an omake at the end in the author notes, let me know how I did

Bakugou and Izuku glared at each other all the while recovery girl healed Bakugou has Mei repaired Izuku. Everyone just looked at them quietly trying to figure out what to say and wondering how the hell their was an android in the hero course. The rest of 1-A watched has Recovery Girl left and Meri put her tools away Momo decided to speak up.

"Hatsume-san I have to ask how you got an android not many people can afford them and with Izuku having weapons would make him illegal so why didn't you return or scrap him?" she asked.

"I would never scrap Izuku I worked hard to earn the money to get the parts to make him, I made him to be a friend of mine and he was suppose to be in the support course but some guys railgun hit Izuku's pod and that caused a short circuit leading him to have his own personality" Mei answered.

"Dude that is so cool me have a robot has a class mate, hey do me a favor and unpack my room" Kamanari said.

"You have five seconds to run before I hunt you down" Izuku said.

"For the last time he is an ANDROID NOT A ROBOT THEIR IS A DIFFERENCE, and second he has free will so he can do whatever he wants and can't be controlled" Mei yelled.

"I have to ask why he is in the hero course if he was made for the support course" asked Jirou.

"Well after Izuku woke up Power Loader tried to shut him down so Izuku attacked him and after a short battle principal Nedzu said he wanted him in the hero course" Mei explaind.

"Who the hell is Power Loader?" Izuku asked.

"Your 'punching bag' has you like to call him" Mei explained.

"Oh ok also now that I am repaired I am going to make sparkplug eat dirt" Izuku said has he walked to Kamanari.

"Izuku no fighting please we don't need to get expelled before classes even begin" Mei said.

"Fine be grateful sparkplug" Izuku said looking at Kamanari.

"All right then I have a better suggestion to help us getting along and that is a movie night in the lobby" Mina said.

Most of the students agreed to this, the only ones to not want to participate in the movie night were Bakugou, Todoroki and Iida. The three decided to just stay in their rooms until dinner while the rest of the class went to get changed into pajamas for the movie night in a few hours. Izuku walked into his room and saw Mei looking for her favorite pair of pajamas, Izuku shrugged and took off his shirt and jeans before jumping in bed. Mei had finished changing and joined Izuku in the bed before pulling out her laptop to play some games. Mei then looked and saw that Izuku was only wearing a pair of white bosers with hearts.

"Please tell me you don't plan to attend movie night in just your boxers" Mei said.

"What's the issue it's not like our movie nights back home where we would be naked" Izuku said sounding bored.

"Yeah but some of our classmates will probably call you a pervert" she said while loading Borderlands 2.

"So what it doesn't matter what they think has long has they don't get in my way, besides after everything we have done I can say that you are the pervert of us two" he said watch Mei farm the Handsome Sorcerer has Gaige.

"Shut up and please just wear some pants, also we can't even have sex since the rest of your class will be their" she explain looking through the loot.

"Fine just wake me up when we need to head downstairs" he said before closing his eyes.

*A few hours later*

Everyone was in the lobby for movie night except for IIda, Todoroki and Bakugou who were getting their dinners. Almost everyone's pajamas were the same consisting of either a tee shirt or tank top and long pajama bottoms, the only ones wearing something different were Izuku, Shoji, Kamanari and Mineta. The four were all shirtless, wearing shorts of some kind and for reason Izuku wanted to know Shoji was wearing a mask.

"C'mon guys why don't you want to join us for movie night?" Mina asked the three who refused to join.

"We have classes tomorrow and should go to bed at a reasonable time instead of staying up watching movies" Iida said while chopping the air.

"I have better things to do then hang out with you extras" Bakugou said has he went back to his room.

"I am not here to make friends" Todoroki said calmly has he followed Bakugous example and went to his room.

"Ehh who cares if they join us" Izuku said.

"I just want everyone to get along" Mina whined.

"Yeah well the blonde is an asshole, blue boy has a stick up his ass and candy cane is so boring" Izuku said putting a bag popcorn in the microwave.

With the three returning to their bedrooms movie night had officially begun. For the movie they decided to watch the Digimon movie because why not, Sero set up his Xbox One while Kamanari set up his Switch. The girls talked among themselves for a bit while the guys debated different games. Izuku was bored to say the least, he didn't play games and the only person he really knew was Mei, has he looked around he noticed someone was missing.

"Hey where did the grape boy go?" Izuku asked gaining everyone's attention.

Kirishima suggested the bathroom but Tokoyami said he was just their so after a quick discussion they split up to find him. It only took about ten minutes before he was found sneaking out of Momo's room with a pillowcase. Momo screamed at him to drop it alerting Izuku, Jirou and Shoji since they have the best hearing. The instant the three saw Mineta running away the tried to grab him, he managed to dodge Jirou and Izuku with is quirk but was not able to dodge a triple punch from Shoji. The pillow case hit the gound opening up to reveal a bunch of panties. The girls then screamed in embarrassment while Shoji took Mineta to Aizawa, Izuku walked back to the lobby and decided to sleep for the night.

*The next day in class*

Everyone minus Mineta was sitting in homeroom waiting for Aizawa to arrive. It took 15 minutes but he finally arrived and the class greeted him.

"Ok Mineta has been given a week of detention and has been warned to never go to any of the girls room unless he is invited or is delivering papers to one of you. If he does anything like this again report it immediately and he will be dealt with." Aizawa explained.

"Now then put on your gym uniforms and head out to the field we are going to do a quirk apprehension test" and with that Aizawa walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake: Why Mineta was not expelled
> 
> Aizawa, Hizashi and Nedzu had just sent Mineta to detention with Snipe. With everything that happened Hizashi was surprised that Aizawa had not expelled the boy.
> 
> "Hey Sho why didn't you just expel him I know you hate perverts even more then you hate Emi's attempts at flirting?" Hizashi asked.
> 
> "I haven't gauged his potential yet to see if we can break his perverted habit" Aizawa explained not even looking up from the paper work he had.
> 
> "Alright then we I got to go make sure my classroom is in order see ya" Hizashi said.
> 
> After a few seconds Nedzu spoke up.
> 
> "I don't plan to lose this bet" the animal said.
> 
> "Neither do I just remember when I win you can't drink tea for a month" Aizawa said with a grin.
> 
> "It's too bad I will win and you won't be allowed to use your sleeping bag for a month" Nedzu said before sipping some tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts so far.


End file.
